Toy
by The Fujoshi
Summary: De-anon from the SZS meme. Nozomu/Jun. "Sensei I'm going to make a tale with you."


Toy

By Otaku no Baka a.k.a Fujoshi

Prompt from SZS kink meme. Sadly I can not submit this on that kink meme because the moderator hasn't fixed it, so posting is disabled. I finally finished this a good year or so later from the date.

De-anoning for your pleasure. If it gets purged you can always find it on my tumblr called divine shot.

Warnings: Jun/Nozomu pairing, vibrators, some asphyxiation, Nozomu being a glutton for punishment, sex. Beta it myself as well.

For those of you who don't know, an Ahegao is a type of sexual face that turned into a meme from Japan. It's when a person's tongue is out, with a dazed, wild, and downright weird look on their red face from having an orgasm or during the throes of sex. It's not very appealing or hot.

No I don't own SZS and I never will.

**~0~**

It was a normal day in Itoshiki's homeroom. The students still had their many quirks and fetishes, the stalkers still randomly roamed the room, the sun was out.

It was perfect, well almost.

The only thing that was odd was the fact that their sensei was very quiet. The 'I'm in despair!' rant as well as his negativity about the downfall of society was absent. Instead in it's place was silence. The only noise was the writing of the lesson on the chalkboard.

Itoshiki Nozomu bit his lip as he tried to focus on writing and not submitting to the foreign senses in his body. His hand was shaking, his cheeks flushed, and his mind was somewhat torn between frustration and angst.

The source of his problem? A medium sized vibrator was shoved in his backside, the setting turned on high. He vaguely recalled the incident through the fog of his mind:

_"Sensei, I'm going to tell you the tale of the stubborn man."_

_Nozomu groaned as he felt fingers pushing into his backside, slick with something. He covered his mouth and cursed himself for letting his hormones get the best of him. He was the adult so he should be making a better role model and not let someone who was a few years his junior overtake him._

_The teacher hissed as those fingers pumped in and out of his ass. He was face down on his futon; his wrist tied with the rope he tried to hang himself with earlier. "There once was a stubborn man, who thought everything was meaningless and nothing was worth the effort..."_

_A third one joined in and Nozomu felt his body stretch; it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't good either._

_"The man didn't enjoy anything, he was always grumpy and cynical because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.."_

_The fingers withdrew and the man listened to rustling. There was nothing but cold air on his backside for a minute. The teacher was still on all fours and started to wiggle slightly from the cold._

_Then something pushed inside and Nozomu whimpered, his body aching and pulsing in agony; trying to push out the intruder. "Sensei if you don't relax you won't enjoy this and I'll just make it worse." He bit his lip and tried to will his inner walls as Jun pushed it in further. He could hear something click and that's when the madness started._

'I'm in despair! Being molested by my own student have left me in despair!'

It started when Kudo Jun caught him in his most vulnerable moment. Of course it was his fault to begin with, since he should have done it at home, but because of his stalker student and the fact that he was indeed still a guy with needs he had a very horrible day and needed relief.

Who goes into the book storage closet anymore anyway?

He made sure to double check the locks, walk in the shadows of the hall ways, and that he gave his stalkers a fake signal. So why did Jun of all people caught him in such a vulnerable state?

He still remembered the teen's eyes drinking in his appearance, his hakama askew, his glasses on the floor, his hand stroking his wilting penis, and the cum cooling in the handkerchief he had. The book fell to the ground with a 'thump' as the teenager covered a hand to his mouth.

The teacher tried to kill himself several times after that, the shame overtaking his mind. Surprisingly the boy stopped him each time. He recalled the recent attempt of jumping off the school building resulted in Jun hugging him close, his chest pressed against his back.

Nozomu babbled and ranted; the shame and anger pouring out of his mouth. Jun only laughed and told him that it would be alright, that he would take care of him, and that such an event would become a secret.

The suicidal teacher didn't indulge himself any more into the sins of lust, nay it killed off what little desire he had.

All was well until Jun started to visit his house more often. Itoshiki would inquire about his parents but Jun would only shrug his shoulders.

At first it was minor things, such as tutoring and questions to homework assignments. Jun would even read stories to his nephew before he went back to his home. Nozomu didn't mind it; the fact that he pacified the rivalry between Matoi and Airi was a miracle in itself.

Then the teenager started to make his visits more frequent, worming into his normal way of life. He would sleep over and help Airi with making his lunch, help with dinner, even prepare his bath.

One day when Nozomu was considerate enough to lead the Kudo out the teenager kissed him. Right in his door way.

He was too shocked to even respond, watching how Jun gave him a shy wave and left.

Since then there was more, 'touches,' more 'advances,' and before Nozomu knew it the teenager actually opened his heart deeper and wider than anyone has ever done before in his life. The chains and restraints he kept on those particular emotions started to ebb away, much to his dismay.

Every time he attempted to kill himself the teenager would do 'perverted means,' to rectify him. He was losing control; his sadist nature sighing in glee. Nozomu started to actually enjoy 'punishment.'

It was mostly cunnilingus and hand jobs, with Nozomu on the receiving end. Jun would only humiliate him in public, not going to extreme measures.

Until today.

Nozomu wasn't suppose to do anything; he was to have this 'thing' inside of him all day. He couldn't touch it, nor take it out.

The man turned around slowly, feeling the toy brush against a nice bundle of nerves. He tried not to groan as he addressed the class. "C...Class...I want you to turn to page 256 and read about a section in Japan's history and write down how this country's actions reflect on how negative society is today."

The students nodded and got to work, besides the usual mishaps. Nozomu had some difficulty sitting down, due to the fact that many positions left the toy to be pushed in even further. He spent the whole time in a daze, writing randomly on pieces of paper.

His mind would go back to those incidents in the school, when Jun would corner him behind a massive bookshelf. He remembered those words, the stories he would tell, and the hand stroking and wrapping around his cock, leaving him in tears, begging him to get him off.

The sensei found him mind wandering to an particular event. He remembered going into one of his tirades, the cause of the commotion was the female class president as well as that horrible girl that everyone denied was evil. He felt something brush against his hakama pants and peered down; Nozomu thought it was Matoi at first, until he seen the tell tale messy black hair of Jun Kudo. The teenager smiled, waving his book at him before he pulled out the knot from his pants as well as his cock.

He could still feel that tongue, those cheek sucking him tight as he bobbed his head up and down, how he make small slurping noises that was muted out by the commotion of the hysterical classroom, how his eyes were closed in concentration...

"Sensei...SENSEI!" The female chairman was concerned; her teacher was more spacy than usual. The whole class ceased at her outburt; turning their attention onto him.

**"I'M IN DESPAIR! HUMAN EMOTIONS HAS CAUSED ME TO GO INTO DESPAIR!"**

**~0~  
**

Without looking back, Itoshiki Nozomu ran out of his homeroom and out of the school. He ran all the way to his home, panting when he finally got there.

Majiru and Airi were thankfully not here so the teacher ran into his bedroom, his shoes flying, tripping over his futon. He landed face first on the floor; not caring about his sore nose or his glasses falling off his face.

Un tieing his Hakama knot, he pulled his erection out of his stripped boxers and started to pump it. Nozomu shut his eyes and gritted his teeth; sexual images flooded his mind. With the other hand he reached around and found his entrance, finger tips tapping against a hard edge. He pulled out part of the slimline vibrator and thrust it back inside.

"Ngh!" Part of him that still had sense couldn't believe that something like this could fit in his ass. He bowed his head, rocking his hips harder into his hand, going on the balls of his feet. Weeks of frustrating starting to pool and build up between his legs as his cock twitched in his fingers. He could almost feel it, the euphoric bliss that came from having an orgasm, the pre-cum dripping all over the palm of his hand-

"Sensei."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nozomu screamed and tried to turn around but it resulted in him tumbling and flopping around like an out of water fish.

Jun Kudo laughed lightly. "Cute." He approached the shell shocked sensei and sighed. "You couldn't follow an order could you?"

Reaching around the tangled mess that was his teacher, he slowly pulled out the slimline and cast it to the side. "Chie-sensei is taking over the class while you are absent, again." He make a noise of disapproval and pressed his fingers into his teacher's pale bare back. "It's such a common occurrence that nobody noticed me slip out of school. Everyone is still at class and your nephew is spending a rare moment with his parents."

Jun slowly licked his lips as he lowered his eyes downward towards the milky skin of buttocks. "Hmm, so you enjoyed that sensei?"

"No!" Nozomu groaned and squeaked as he felt fingers thrust inside of him. His anal walls were stretched painfully once more and he found himself face down on his bed again. "Ah it hurts."

"It shouldn't, unless you're just that tight sensei." There was a hint of a sing song in Jun's voice. "Mmmm so is sensei still a virgin? Interesting."

"I'm not! I had sex with a man to show that I can become an outcast like members of society!" It was an outcry, another means to an end for Nozomu.

"Oh yes I remember that, but this means that you never been on the receiving end eh?"

There was silence at that. Jun hummed a tune as he curled his fingers upward, pumping them in and out slowly. Jun continued his tale as he prepared him.

"...The stubborn man was so touched by the self sacrificing actions of the woman that he couldn't helped but become moved. For the first time he realized that his pride and his black and white outlook got in the way of his life, as well as his enjoyment. So he did the first considerate action and saved her from being drowned."

Nozomu found himself in tears, from the submission as well as his tale.

"Ah you've loosen up a bit; I think you might be ready." Jun turned around Nozomu, face to face. The man blinked and squinted his eyes, watching the profile of Jun. So was he finally finished molesting him? The poor teacher in despair?

"What are you doing?" He didn't have time to question when he felt something push against his hole and penetrate him.

"Sensei...hmmm...it feels, I can't describe it." Jun Kudo loomed over the teacher, who tried not to let his eyes roll back and pass out. He was still very tight, even after preparing him with the toy and his fingers. The way his walls squeezed his shaft, the sensation that seem to roll down his shaft all the way to the root in awe pleasure. It took a lot of willpower to not thrust into the man under him.

His whole body was filled to the brim and it was different than the toy. No this was hard and pulsating and matching the pace of his wildly beating heart.

Jun slowly licked his dry lips and moved; putting both of the man's legs on his shoulders. His free hands roamed the man's body, touching his bare chest under his open robe. He moved in swallow thrusts, trying to get a feel of having sex for the first time.

Nozomu gasped and tried to cover his mouth as Jun touched his erect nipples. "The pink tone on your skin reminds me of cherry blossoms." Gentle fingers ran down his chest, feeling and squeezing his pecs.

The depressed teacher shut his eyes and tried to escape, to ignore how something hard and unyielding was brushing against his anal walls, invading his most private spot. He was quickly brought to awareness when the teenager removed his hands.

"Your red face is a contrast to your skin Nozomu." The fact that a student used his first name was risque. "It looks appealing to you. I never mentioned that when you have an orgasm, that your blush goes down to your shoulders?"

Nozomu tried once more to divulge into his mind but fingers across his adam's apple made him aware. "No focus on me Nozomu." He choked as he felt both hands on his throat. "I want you to be aware when I'm doing this. I want to imprint this into your mind."

The teacher tried to claw at the fingers on his windpipe but he found it difficult with his student's weight as well as the rapid, erratic thrusting. Nozomu wheezed as Jun brushed against a spot in his body.

"Do you really want to die sensei?" The words had a touch of empathy. "I could do it right now if you wished." Nozomu started to see spots in his eyes. "You're tightening up sensei; are you enjoying this?"

Like that Jun's fingers were gone. The depressed, erratic teacher tried to get the air back into his lung as he was turned to his side. He whimpered weakly as one of his legs was raised and he was thrust in this new position.

"Ku-Kudo-kun." His voice was full of desperation as he clawed at his futon. He couldn't really do anything in this position but take it willingly. He felt kisses on his thigh, a tongue slowly licking the sweat that dripped down. He groaned as he felt teeth nip the skin, the pain going straight to his member.

Nozomu shut his eyes as he seen spots; Jun hit him in a spot that was making his depression slowly float away. "Ah! Harder!" He hissed as Jun pinched his nipples hard and pulled them, the pain pooling straight to his straining member.

"You really are a masochist Nozomu." Fingers petted his damp hair and another hand found it's way between his legs, playing with the black, spare curls there before gripping his cock fully.

Nozomu's tongue was lolling out as saliva got all over the comforter. "Sen-sei~ you have an Ahegao right now." The teacher didn't comprehend, just the fact that he was finally allowed to come, how Jun was rubbing his foreskin over the slippery, dripping cock head of his dick.

The smells of sex spread and saturated in his room, filling his nose and making his hazy mind dizzy. It felt too hot and the pleasure from Jun hitting his prostate was making his toes curl. He could hear the teenager whisper things in his ear but he was too long gone to really care anymore. All he could think about was a delicious dick pounding into his body as sweat poured down his forehead.

Garble rambled out of his mouth and the despair he felt was lifted when he came all over his bedding. He panted and moaned as he felt the younger male piston inside of him again and again. He screamed loudly when teeth sunk into his shoulder, making his half hard cock continue to spasm before he passed out.

When Nozomu came to he could dimly feel something leak out of his ass and was still in the same position. The pleasure already ebbed away and his mind was more alert with the grim reality of the whole situation. He realized that he couldn't move his body and everything on him ached in hot flashes of pain.

He wanted to wash back into the wave of despair until he felt hands on his face. "Here are your glasses." His vision came back to focus and he saw Jun's smiling face. "I'll go run the bath." A gentle kiss was on his lips and he flushed as the naked teen rose up and walked around the house without a care in the world.

**~0~**

For once Nozomu couldn't wallow into his usual habitual pit; his heart nor his body wouldn't allow it.

"Nozomu."

The teacher was instead wallowing in the bathroom. His back was towards his student and he was brooding. He was heavy weight when Jun helped him into his bathroom, scrubbing his body gently and kissing hickies that were placed all. He was grateful for his eccentric clothing; the marking could be hidden by his high collar and robes.

Nozomu was in the tub; his face halfway under water. Jun was hugging him from behind, his face in his damp hair. He could barely feel the teen's breath against his neck and his arms around his waist as well as the teen's half hard member between his sore buttocks.

It was a sickeningly saccharine moment.

'I slept with a student.' Not just any student, Jun Kudo of all people. 'I had sex with a student.' He was an adult; he should have been stronger than this. Instead he slept with a student and enjoyed all of it. Hell his libido wanted more to his disgust.

"Nozomu." Kisses were lightly placed on his neck. Itoshiki shivered involuntarily.

"Kudo-kun..."

"Call me Jun." Nozomu felt the teenager's chin between his shoulder. "We should be more casual and relaxed around each other. I don't expect you to change overnight Nozomu but at least try to make small steps towards something of normalcy."

"I can try."

There was silence before Nozomu spoke again. "I...what about Matoi?"

"I can handle her; she's going to be harder to read than Airi. I can always help your nephew with Airi but her..." He left the words hanging as he thought about it.

"What do you mean my nephew with-" He was cut off when he felt fingers on his nipples again, making him whimper.

"You remember that time sensei? About me reading your mind? I thought about it and decided to test it. Now that I can use such a skill I think I'll use it to help you."

The teacher whimpered and sank deeper into the water. Jun laughed lightly.

"You said you wanted to be left alone to die right sensei? I can't do the latter but I can help you with the former." The storyteller petted the teacher's head and Nozomu started to blow bubbles in the bathwater.

'I'm...I'm confused. A student becoming my lover over a group of hysterical insane women has left me confused.'

"It's called 'affection,' I like you sensei; I like you a lot. I want to make a story with you."

Nozomu almost jumped out the bath and once again Kudo Jun laughed kindheartedly.


End file.
